I will never leave you
by Ironpervhunter
Summary: An Off screen scene the could of happened during Ellie's role as carer for Joel


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Naughty dog damn it

This is a off-screen scene when Ellie Is caring for Joel and is a reference to the kiss Ellie give to Riley which did not really shocked me as Ellie is the sort of person that would cling on to any person she deemed worthy of her trust and affections.

Joel was knocked out still due to his energy focusing on healing his major wound it was inhuman to Ellie here laid her guardian the man who protected her even when he saw her as just cargo he made sure she was safe no matter what the cost even as far to give her away to his brother because he thought he was more of a danger to him and her but she knew, he was getting to close and he wanted to back off, that hurt Ellie bad, making her feel she did not mean a thing to the grizzled survivor.

Ellie just got back from her daily hunting she did not get much but just the usual, few rabbits and hell even a squirrel as she shut the garage gate once again preventing some of the cold from getting to them she wandered her eyes to Joel, gazing at his pale complexion and the chattering of his teeth, this wasn't the man she knew anymore but just another victim to the world all because some hunter tried to get the better of him…the fucker deserved his downfall for trying to kill him.

"Hey Joel just rounded up some more grub for us I think we actually got enough to fill our bellies tonight ha ha haaa…" she sighs looking at him, she bends down and gently touches his cheek frowning at how cold he feels but even then he still had this look of power that he aint dying just yet and Ellie knew that he will be better and back to kicking ass and getting to the fireflies but for now it was her turn to look after him.

"Oh Joel" she whispers as she starts to boil the water to make the broth "I wish you would wake up and say something I wouldn't even mind if you were pissing me off about what fucking thing I did wrong or why I am I taking care of you" she takes a small breath as she cuts into the skin of the rabbit "I couldn't of left you Joel not after what happened at Pittsburgh and at the ranch, I knew you cared about me otherwise you wouldn't of came back for me or jumped off a bridge to save me you stupid fucker" she smiles at that last part. As she boils up the rabbit, squirrel shit prize she grabs a cracked bowl and rusted spoon and gently leans over to Joel. "eat up this will get you warm" and slowly feeds him the hot broth "bet you are gonna give me hell for spoon feeding you eh " and at that Joel grunts not loud to alert anyone but quiet enough for someone near and Ellie gives a small smile at him "Your welcome Joel I will never ever leave you" she wipes his mouth and stares at him once again "I never had anyone like you Joel, most guys I have seen are either wanting your ass or trying to kill ya but not you I know you said you been on both sides but I know you would of mercy killed them and not act like total butcher, I had a friend though she was more she meant more to me and I did something before she went away…" Ellie's voices starts to tremble after thinking about her best friend Riley " And then there was Marlene and Winston and then you and Tess I wonder if you knew how much she liked you, she really liked you and now I think I'm starting to as well but I knew if I did you would never accept it or you might die and I will be all alone…" Joel grunts softly again as if he understands what she is saying.

"But then again if I don't do something I will regret never telling you and at this moment you might not even remember so I guess you wont mind" Ellie leans her head into Joel's her breath is shallow as she feels Joel's raspy breaths "Please don't be mad" she whimpers before planting a firm kiss on his cracked cool lips his rugged bear lightly grazes her face as she pulls back "you feel like my home Joel I will never leave you" and at that she snuggles up to him and drifts off to her dreams of comics, music and the very people she cares about.


End file.
